A very original my little pony fanfic
by xXxsceengyrl265xXx
Summary: dont h8
1. Chapter 1

u cnt fuckin get rid of me dnt evn tri k i swea 2 god if u repor my new acc ill b rly sad nd jst make a new 1 k im jst tryin 2 unlesh my imagintatin

hi im pinki pi the 15 yr ol sceen boi/poni hybrid frum swedin but i movd from ther 2 merica like 5 munths ago... i hav long brig pink mane dat covr mi eyes nd its rly lon liek 2 my sholdr nd i hav 1 blu ey nd 1 brow ey bc im a speshal snoflak nd i hav a qt mrk tato on my butt dat no 1 noes bout nawt evn my mum... i also liek duh bnds ptv nd botdf nd sws but im her in meric in serch of my soon 2 b bf dhavi vantiy but das a hol dif stori

i put on mi ty di botdf shirt dat is 2 sizs 2 smal but das ok... im also wearin sum brigh yillo supr-supr-supr-supr skinni jens wit red strs everywher nd 1 neon oragn shoe nd 1 is neon purpl becuz i liek 2 b orginl... ... ... ... i put on sum blck eyelnr nd teas my hair so itz liek 3 ft hi

so nyway i lef my bathrum in duh mornin aftr bein in ther 2 hrs wen i reliz it waz alrdy 10 am so i waz liek, 2 hrs l8 to skool but my mum sed she cud drive me but i sed "no mum das embarassin wat do u think i am 12!1!?"

"no hunni idt ur 12 jst how r u gon get 2 sckool u dnt evn no how 2 driv" mum sed in niec voic

"wel i wsnt plnin on drivn i waz jus gon graez liek duh poinis do"

"duminashutrudis u r not a fukin poni o rel boi ur dad waz a humn nd so m i"

"UR NAWT MY PARENTS!;!?" i shoutd at her rly loudl nd jumpd round thrown a tempr tantrm rly loduly

"u no wat im jst gon 2 driv u go git in duh car"

"fien" i sed getin on all 4s nd trottin 2 duh car.

"duminashutrudis get up auf duh grown rn ur embarsn me infrunt of duh neighbor" she sed ludly dnt ask bout my naem mi mum wntd me 2 b uniqu dnt questin it

th neighbor wer lukin rite at me but idc becuz dis is who i am itz nawt a fase

so finly i hop in2 her car nd bukl myslif in but cumplain duh hole wai bc i hav 2 sit on mi fuckn tale bc dey must nawt of thougt bout half poni ppl sitin in dis car but dey shudve dose fukkin rasist

nyway we wer drivin nd we cum across dis club dat sed "botdf playin 2nit at 8pm" i waz so excite!1!1!1!1!1 ! ! ! !11! i had 2 go but i waz broek so i gus i hav 2 ask my mum or sumthin idk "hey mum cn u taek me 2 duh botdf concrt tonite with my bf we rly wnt 2 meet dahive vantiy" she sed no she not payin

nyway i finly aproac duh skool wen i c my bf nd my m8s sitin ou behdn duh sckool wer dey alwyz r so i gret dem with passhonit kisss on der lipz dat wer paintd wit purpl lip stik

my bf who is name marcodelrinconus (or rainbo dsh as he lieks) luked sooooo hawt 2day! his lawng ranbo coldrd mane cuverd his dep lavendr eyes perfcly nd he had a rainbo tale clipd 2 his jens 2 becuz he wntd 2 b liek me. he waz werin a pink rainbo dsh shrt wit a hol in dah nippl aria so i cud suk on it nd he had sum jens wit 1 blu leg nd 1 blak leg wit yello strip nd sum grene convrs

i mvd ovr 2 him nd gaev him a kizz rly deepl on duh lipz liek a fukin animl.

"hi pinki pye 3" he sed hapily lukin at me in my beutiful eyes dat he cudnt rly c bc my hair wuz infrun but das ok.

nd i sed "hi rndbo dash how is ur trandsformtin goin!?" he smild at me nd showd mi his new qt mark tat2 on hiz butt nd it was so hot dat i jst had 2 kiss it so i he new i liekd it

den we plld out or bowlz nd bawngs 2 smoek sum crystl wed 2geth wit all our frends liek twiligh sprkl (her rel naem is relelifriningo but no1 calls her tht) who haz lawn dark purpl hair wit pink strek all duh wai 2 her butt but she keeps it curld n in a poni tale (get it cuz we ponis) but she dusnt hav a qt mrk yet but her tale is rl unliek marcodelrinconus' tale she waz werin a purpl shrt wit a pink dimon nd sum ribbon nd sum pink skinni jns nd rariti who has deep lavendr hair wit waves nd stuff nd she finly grew her corn (so proud of her!1!1!11!)

nyway fluttershy (langrtitus is her rel naem) nd applejak (ainquinrus) wer no wher 2 b foun so we went lukin 4 dem nd we found dem havin intercurs behin duh sckool i cud her fluttershi orgasmin hrd as appl jak stuk appls rly far up insied of her peech, i wntd 2 moan myslef cuz it was so hawt


	2. Chapter 2

ok so aftr sckool rainbo dsh caem ova 2 mi hous nd we tuk sum moni frum my mum so we cud go c duh botdf concrt 2nite nd it wud b rly fun i jst no it

so nywai we wer layin aun my bed jst cudllin n we wer liek "we need 2 pic out new outfet 4 todai" so i ask my mum 2 driev us 2 duh mal nd she sed yis

we wlkd in2 hot tawopix wer all duh kewl poinis shop nd we pikd out sum cute clths wit us on it. i wor duh blu rainbo das 1 nd he wore duh pink pinki pie 1 nd he lukd so cut let me tell u. but they onli had siz sml nd im rly fat so 1nc agin my shirt is liek 2 fuckin sizes 2 sml but rainbo dsh sed dat was ok bc my stomah is hot nd he gawt down on his nees nd strtd likin duh insid of my belli buttn rit in duh stor nd i scremd wit plesur nd pulld titely on his lon flowin mane

we wer stil in duh stor but i didnt cur. i gawt down 2 nd he gawt bak up. i plld dwn his jens nd lukd at his rainbo colrd legnth witc odly smelld liek coconut but i liekd it. msyb it tstd liek coconut 2. bleh i waz wrong. it jst tstd norml nd it waz hrribl. but nywa he blew his load all n2 mi mout n i spt it out on his faec bc ew das fukin gay

he begin 2 lik it frum his own fac wit his lawng frug tung in den stuk his rainbo twinki in2 my peech. (i cn magiclly chang gendrs dnt judg me k) i moan rly hrd nd he smils as i pul his mane out untl he was bld nd his scalp was red nd throbbin

*** tonit at botdf concer***

so we wlkd in2 duh club togeth nd luked up at davihe on staeg. he luked so fukin hot, evn hotr den rainbo dash. he evn maed ey contac!1!1111 i squeeld n ran up onto staeg nd he sed "wow r u pinky pi!11111!? I LUV MLP!1!" i sed "yes im acktuly duh rel pinki pi duh animted 1 is a fuckin p0sr." nd he believ me. he sed he alwys wntd 2 hav a speshal momnt wit a mlp so he sed "brb fanz i need 2 finih sumthin firs" so he grabbd my hoof-hnd nd drag me bck staeg wit him levin rainbo dash behin.

he begin 2 maekut wit me deepli kissn mi. i rubbd off his makup wit my fingrs 2 c his faec withou it. purfectin is truly wat it was. so we taek auf our clth nd im a guy agan n we hav twinki sword fite nd it was rly sexi until i accidntly put my twinki n his ass witch he didnt liek bc he rly wasnt gay nd he kickd me out of the sho nd i cri :(


	3. Chapter 3

i wlkd in2 skool nd all my frends strtd laughin at me

"haha ahahahhahahahahahahah!111111!1111!111!1! !11!1! dahvi vanty kikd u out of his sho lol ur a failur did u rly think he waz gey"

evry1 in the halz pntd n laffd at me nd i cudnt hld it in nymor so i went 2 the bathrum nd tuk out a blayd nd strtd cuttin my maen off

"DEMENITRUDIS WAT R U DOIN UR MAEN IS BUTIFL U CNT DO DIS"

"well im doin it ok stap tryn 2 maek me nawt do it"

i cut auf my maen nd den i pikd up duh hare frum dah grnd nd went in2 the halwai agan

"u ALL DID DIS 2 ME ITS ALL UR FULT"

den da prinpl cald me up 2 the offic nd call my mum nd she caem 2 pik me up

xxxxx

latr in my rum i cut auf my pretti pink lengh nd stuk it in my mouf 2 chok myslf... ... ... i trid nawt 2 maek nmuch nois caus i ddnt want mi mum 2 her me

i pstd a stats onlien nd sed "im dun wit u all no 1 tri 2 stop me"

den all of a suddn wen i waz almst out of it herd rauinbo das cumin up dah sturs n he sed

"PINK PI NOOOOO!11111111" nd he trid 2 taek duh length out of mi mouf so i cldnt di but i sed "no I WNT DIS LEVE ME ALON"

nd den he cld duh ambulc nd dey thawt it waz a joek and they like "y u cut ur dik of" nd i sed "well im a poni nd poni peepes gro bak u kno

"im afrad 2 tell u ur nawt acshutlly a poni... r u retrded"

i waz ver angri nd i strtd 2 punch him in dah faec but thei put up a clofrom rag 2 my mouf nd i fell sleep

xxxx

i woek up a few hrs l8r wit my frends nxt 2 my bed

"wer u rly gonna do it" rarit askd

"yis i waz tird of evry1 maekin fun of me" i sighd depli

"well we dndt maek fun of u, nd liek dahvi seys, ignor duh h8rs" she sed again

"oh btw we hav a supris 4 u" fluttrshi sed

"wat is it" i askd

"cum on in" she sed 2 the dur

nd den dahvi wlkd in nd i cudlnt help but smil

he caem up 2 me nd sed

"im srry bb i rly do wnt 2 be ur bf, i was jst scrd of wat the h8rs wod sey if dey fund out i waz gey" he smld nd kissd me on mah lipz

he lukd at my maen

"y wud u do dis 2 urself"

"im tird of bein who i am" i sed sadly

"but ur maen was so beutifl" he sed grabbin the remians of my maen and kissin it

**2 be kontinu**


End file.
